The present patent application for industrial invention relates to a process for the sterilisation of sewer systems and closed rooms of any type.
It must be clearly stated that in this context the term xe2x80x9csterilisationxe2x80x9d indicates not only the sterilisation process in the strict sense (that is the elimination of bacteria, micro-organisms etc.), but also disinfestation, meaning the suppression of any kind of insects, reptiles (such as lizards and snakes), including small mammals (like rats and bats).
This type of sterilisation is normally performed in tunnels of sewer systems or in other closed rooms. The techniques used so far, however, present inconveniences and high risks.
As a matter of fact, sterilisation is currently performed by spraying powerful poison in liquid state or depositing xe2x80x9csmokexe2x80x9d pills that sublimate in contact with air, releasing toxic gases.
It is obvious that the use of highly toxic substances causes serious problems, not only intoxication risks for the personnel in charge of their distribution, but also serious environmental damages whenxe2x80x94once sterilisation has been completedxe2x80x94the sterilised rooms are open and the toxic substances disperse freely into the atmosphere.
The sterilisation process according to the invention has been devised in view of the above considerations, with the express purpose of overcoming the dangerous inconveniences of the previous technology.